Punkt zwrotny
by Natalia.Winchester
Summary: Alec jest płatnym zabójcą. Dostaje zlecenie zabicia przystojnego, bogatego biznesmena. One-shot


W umówionej knajpie było ciemno i ponuro, nowy klient rozejrzał się po niej niezręcznie. Gdyby mu ktoś powiedział rok temu, że znajdzie się w takim miejscu, on – elegancki biznesmen z doskonale rozwijającą się firmą, to by go wyśmiał lub wysłał do wariatkowa. A jednak tu był.

I był umówiony z płatnym mordercą.

W tej chwili dostrzegł ciemną postać w ciemnym boksie, która kiwnęła w jego stronę głową z kapturem. Podszedł i wsunął się na siedzenie na przeciwko. Położył teczkę na stole, a morderca zabrał ją dłonią w rękawiczce.

\- To wszystko co musisz o nim wiedzieć. – Powiedział klient cicho, patrząc w przestrzeń, nerwowy jak nigdy od 20 lat.

Mężczyzna nie odezwał się. Przy przydymionym świetle ledwo było go widać. Doradził mu go bliski znajomy. Nikt nie znał jego prawdziwej tożsamości, ale znali go ci wszyscy ci, którzy potrzebowali jego usług.

\- Ma wyglądać jak samobójstwo. Mieszka sam na odludziu, prosta sprawa.

\- To nigdy nie jest proste. – Powiedział zimny głos.

\- Proszę? – Klient był pewien, że się przesłyszał.

\- Morderstwo czasami jest przyjemne, czasami nie. Może być skomplikowane, krwawe, potworne. Ale nigdy nie jest proste. – Jego obojętny chłodny ton sprawił, że biznesmena przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Oh.

Poczuł wielką potrzebę wybiegnięcia stamtąd, gdzieś daleko. Mogło mu się przewidzieć, ale postać przed nim chyba się uśmiechnęła.

\- Chce pan mu coś przekazać? – Spytał, jego ton był dziwnie wesoły.

Co go jeszcze bardziej przerażało.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Co mam mu powiedzieć w ostatnim momencie jego życia? Za co go skazałeś? Co chcesz żeby myślał w ostatnich sekundach przed pójściem do diabła?

Klient przełknął ślinę.

\- Powiedz, że go przepraszam.

* * *

Alec wrócił do hotelu i rzucił teczkę na stół. Zrzucił z siebie ubrania i wszedł pod gorący prysznic. Gdy skończył ubrał się w czarne spodnie, szary sweter i usiadł na krześle, przeglądnąć dokumenty od klienta.

Gdy otworzył, na stół wysypało się kilka zdjęć. Podniósł jedno z nich i zaschło mu w ustach. Ten mężczyzna był nieziemski. Z tą karmelową skórą, prowokacyjnym ubraniem, przystojną twarzą i szalonym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że azjaci są w twoim guście. – Powiedział Jace.

Alec zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

\- To cel. Nie ma mowy. – Wymamrotał, rzucając zdjęcia z powrotem.

Blondyn cmoknął za jego plecami.

\- Nie nudzi cię to już? Bo mnie tak.

Alec nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, koncentrując się na informacjach na kartce. Ignorowany wkrótce i tak zniknie. Jak zawsze.

Magnus Bane mieszkał w samym środku lasu, w samotni, porzuciwszy doskonale rozwijającą się firmę. Dlaczego? To było dziwne.

Otworzył laptopa i wpisał jego dane. Jace pochylił się za jego ramieniem. W wynikach wyszła strona firmy, powiadomienie o galach nagród na jakich bywał i informacja w gazecie.

Alec kliknął na link i wyskoczył artykuł o wypadku z przed trzech miesięcy. Magnus jechał z narzeczoną na imprezę charytatywną, stracił panowanie nad kierownicą. Kobieta umarła na miejscu, on przeżył i wycofał się z życia publicznego.

\- Ciągle ma udziały w firmie. I to sporo. – Powiedział Jace. – Czyżby ktoś chciał się wzbogacić.

Alec zamknął laptop.

\- Nie moja sprawa.

\- Macie podobną przeszłość. Zabiliście bliskie sobie osoby. – Blondyn usiadł na biurku i zwrócił twarz Aleca ku sobie.

Jego wzrok jak zwykle był pełen miłości i współczucia.

\- I oboje się tego trzymacie.

\- Odejdź zjawo.

I chłopak zniknął jakby nigdy go nie było.

* * *

Była późna noc, gdy Alec dotarł do niewielkiego, choć dosyć luksusowego domu w lesie. Przyjechał tu na stopa, samochód zostawiając wiele kilometrów stąd, a potem szedł. Uwielbiał las, chłodne powietrze i zapach... Ten spokój ducha, który utrzymywał się w nim, kiedy wiedział, że niedługo kogoś zabije.

Stanął i spoglądał na budynek przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Nie rób tego. – Powiedział Jace po raz setny.

Nie słuchając ruszył dalej. Obejrzał dom uważnie, szukając alarmu, nie było żadnego. Obejrzał drzwi i ku jego zdziwieniu nie były zamknięte. W środku było cicho i ciemno. Alec zdjął buty i bezszelestnie ruszył przed siebie. Obejrzał kuchnię, salon pełen książek, łazienkę i składzik pełen puszek i kartonów. Wszedł na górę po schodach. Po prawej była łazienka, potem gabinet.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi do sypialni zobaczył łóżko, wielką szafę pod jedną ścianą, i fotel zwrócony w stronę ogromnych okien i przeszklonych drzwi wychodzących na balkon. Magnus nawet się nie odwrócił, gdy Alec zapalił lampkę przy drzwiach.

\- Czego chcesz? – Zapytał obojętnie.

Alec ruszył ku niemu, mężczyzna siedział skulony i miał na sobie kaptur, tak że morderca nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. Jakby się przed kimś chował. Ale nie przed nim. W ogóle nie wydawał się wystraszony.

\- Nie dziwi cię obca osoba w twoim tajemnym domu? – Zapytał przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Chyba skończyłem się obawiać po piątej z kolei. – Wymamrotał mężczyzna.

\- Było ich więcej?

\- A co, myślałeś, że jesteś wyjątkowy?

Magnus parsknął drwiąco.

\- I co oni od ciebie chcieli?

Alec zrobił kolejny krok do fotela, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Mówią, że to nie moja wina. Że jej nie zabiłem.

Chłopak dotarł do siedzenia i oparł dłoń o oparcie.

\- Prowadziłeś, prawda?

\- Tak. – Powiedział mężczyzna z dziwnym wahaniem w głosie.

\- Nie padało, nie było śniegu. A ty straciłeś panowanie nad kierownicą. To była twoja wina.

Mężczyzna wessał głośno powietrze, i zesztywniał. Dłoń Aleca zsunęła się z oparcia na jego ramię i Magnus ponownie drgnął.

\- Jesteś prawdziwy. – Powiedział pusto, jakby do siebie.

\- Ja tak. – Spojrzał w kąt na Jace'a, który siedział w kącie, z skrzyżowanymi nogami, tym razem jako dziecko. W wieku w którym się poznali. Siedział tam a w oczach miał łzy, bał się.

\- To była moja wina. – Powiedział nagle mężczyzna. – Ale nie tak jak myślisz. Ja chciałem ją zabić.

Alec podniósł brew na to nagłe wyznanie. Ale nie przerwał mu, gdy ten mówił dalej.

\- Wjechałem w to drzewo, jej stroną auta. I nie żałuję. Była demonem.

Chłopak kucnął i odsłonił jego twarz. Wpatrywały się w niego z szaleństwem te same kocie oczy jak na zdjęciach. Był jeszcze bardziej przystojny, a jego prawy policzek oszpecała świeża blizna.

\- Demonem?

\- Jej oczy były czarne. – Wyszeptał jakby to wystarczyło.

Alec wydał z siebie ciche „hmmm". To było... niezwykle. Jeszcze żadna z jego ofiar nie była chora psychicznie. To było podniecające.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – Zapytał go zaciekawiony Magnus.

\- Żeby cię zabić.

Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę.

\- Nie chcę umierać. – Powiedział i uśmiechnął się. – I nie sądzę, że tego chcesz.

Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jego policzka. Alec obserwował go uważnie, czując jak robi mu się gorąco. Jeszcze nikt tak przystojny nie wykazał zainteresowania kimś tak zwyczajnym jak on. Nigdy się nawet nie całował. Teraz jednak Magnus pochylał się do przodu i połączył ich usta w pocałunku. Alec zamknął oczy, czując jak iskry przyjemności rozchodzą się po jego ciele. Przyciągnął do siebie mężczyznę, jedną dłonią oplatając go w pasie, drugą wsuwając w jego włosy i ciągnąc lekko.

Magnus jęknął, przygryzł krnąbrnie jego dolną wargę i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Oplótł nogami jego talię.

\- Weź mnie. – Poprosił cicho, nagląco.

Nie czekając aż któryś z nich zmieni zdanie, podniósł mężczyznę i ruszył w stronę łóż, kładąc ich na nim. Dłonie Magnusa znalazł drogę pod jego sweter, wbijając palce w jego mięśnie. Alec przechylił jego głowę w tył, wsuwając język w jego usta, w mokrym, nieporządnym, pełnym pożądania pocałunku. Jego dłonie zeszły w dół, aż złapał za koniec wyciągniętej bluzy i zaczął ją ściągać. Z pomocą Magnusa pozbyli się jej w sekundę, a usta chłopaka znalazły się na szyi azjaty, znacząc ją mokrymi pocałunkami i ugryzieniami. Mężczyzna jęknął głośno, wypychając biodra do góry, pocierając się o chłopaka.

Alec jęknął w jego szyję, nacierając na niego całym ciałem, by jeszcze raz to poczuć. Magnus wsunął dłonie do kieszeni jego spodni, narzucając wolniejsze tempo. Chłopak powrócił wargami do jego ust, jeszcze raz łącząc ich języki. Czuł przyjemność budującą się w dole jego ciała, motylki latały w jego brzuchu jak szalone. Jego spodnie boleśnie więziły jego erekcję.

Nagle został przewrócony przez mężczyznę na plecy, a jego dłonie zaczęły rozpinać pasek spodni. Alec westchnął, gdy zaraz został z nich uwolniony, a za nimi poszły jego rękawiczki. Chłopak patrzył jak azjata ściąga swoje dresy i siada na niego okrakiem. Nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, ten widok był zbyt doskonały, nieprawdopodobny. Mężczyzna niewidomo skąd wytrzasnął prezerwatywę i rozerwał teraz opakowanie zębami.

Wtedy do Aleca dotarło, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Właśnie miał uprawiać seks z najbardziej nieziemskim mężczyzną jakiego spotkał, ze swoją niedoszłą ofiarą. Ten sięgnął teraz po jego członka i zaczął zakładać na niego nawilżonego kondoma. Alec jęknął zamykając oczy.

\- Magnus... - Wysapał.

Ten uniósł biodra i opuścił je na niego. Czując cudowne gorąco na główce swojego członka, Alec zacisnął dłonie na pościeli, oddychając szybko szeroko otwartymi ustami. Magnus zjeżdżał coraz niżej wędrując dłońmi po jego piersi, drażniąc sutki i wyciągając z chłopaka jęki i zadowolone pomruki. Wkrótce wbił pace w jego ramiona i sam jęczał głośno, czując coraz większą ekstazę z każdym kolejnym cudownym pchnięciem.

\- Tak...tak... - Mruczał poruszając biodrami na jego twardej męskości.

Alec złapał mocno jego biodra i spojrzał na niego. Miał ochotę wylizać każdy kawałek jego cudownej karmelowej skóry. Przygnieść go do materaca i wbijać się w niego mocno aż będzie płakał z nadmiaru przyjemności. Miał zamiar wypróbować z nim każdą pozę, zadowalać na każdy wyszukany sposób.

Magnus spojrzał mu w oczy i z sadystycznym uśmiechem zaczął się poruszać szybciej. Alec warknął, wychodząc mu biodrami na spotkanie. Poruszali się w cudownym rytmie, jakby robili to już wiele razy.

\- Zaraz... dojdę... - Wysapał Magnus zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Ja też...

Dłoń Aleca wylądowała na członku Magnusa, poruszając się na nim w szybkim tempie i mężczyzna doszedł szybko, a niebieskooki za nim z jego imieniem na ustach.

Azjata opadł na niego i sapał cichutko na jego piersi. Chłopak wciąż dochodził do siebie. Nie ma mowy by wypełnił te zlecenie.

Tuląc do siebie Magnusa, położył ich na boku, ciągle z niego nie wychodząc. Było mu tak cudownie...

\- Jak masz na imię? - Doszło do niego niewinne pytanie.

\- Alec. – Wymamrotał w jego włosy.

\- Więc mój anioł ma na imię Alexander. Pasuje.

Jego ręce powędrowały po jego bokach, rozbudzając jego dopiero co uśpione żądze. Biodra Magnusa zaczęły się delikatnie ruszać i chłopak jęknął.

\- Magnus...

\- Weź mnie. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Zatrzymaj mnie. Uratuj mnie.

Alec pocałował go w czoło.

\- Tak zrobię.

* * *

Klient wszedł do mieszkania cholernie zmęczony. Kolejny dzień pracy minął, miał strasznie dużo roboty bez Magnusa. Ale w końcu to się uspokoi, a kiedy go nie będzie, wszystkie udziały będą jego. Tyle pieniędzy.

Ciekawe kiedy ten płatny morderca się odezwie. Na pewno już jest po wszystkim. Lada moment okaże się, że Magnus nie mógł się pogodzić ze śmiercią Lilith i popełnił samobójstwo. A wtedy jego spadek wejdzie w życie i on dostanie wszystko. Tak jak sobie zaplanował.

\- Witaj w domu. – Odezwał się bardzo znajomy głos.

Biznesmen puścił walizkę, która upadł z hukiem. Na środku salonu siedział Magnus, w dłoni trzymał swoje psychotropy.

\- Magnus... Jak... Co...

\- Nie spodziewałeś się mnie, co? Nie po tym, jak zleciłeś moje morderstwo.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał w jego bok. Biznesmen odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył wysokiego chłopaka, ubranego na czarno, w rękawiczkach.

\- Ty?

\- Owszem.

Szybkim ruchem dłoni wbił mu strzykawkę w szyję, nacisnął tłumik i wyszarpnął. Ostry ból rozlał się po jego boku. Upadł na kolana, a potem z pianą w ustach runął na plecy. Magnus podszedł do niego i uśmiechnął się słodko.

\- Dziękuję. Bez ciebie nigdy nie pozbyłbym się tej szmaty i nie poznał mojego ukochanego seryjnego mordercy.

Z tymi słowami odwrócił się do Aleca i pocałował mocno. Chłopak natychmiast oddał pocałunek, przyciągając go do siebie za biodra.

\- Chodźmy stąd. Mam ochotę na deser. – Wymruczał Magnus i przygryzł delikatnie jego ucho.

* * *

Jechali szybko droga obok oceanu, Alec prowadził zrelaksowany, Magnus obok niego położył głowę na rękach, trochę za oknem, by poczuć wiatr we włosach.

Na kolanach azjaty leżała gazeta z bardzo ważnym dla nich zawiadomieniem.

Alec od dawna nie widział Jace'a. Zniknął tak po prostu jak się zawsze i bardzo za nim tęsknił. Tak jak i za pozostałą rodziną.

Przez rok układał sobie życie na nowo, z Magnusem przy boku. Musiał mu pomagać w pamiętaniu o lekach i zajmowaniu się firmą. Jego zdrowie psychiczne też się polepszyło.

Lecz teraz przyszedł czas stanięcia twarzą w twarz z trudną przeszłością.

Jeszcze raz przypomniał sobie treść zawiadomienia:

„Jonatan Christopher Wayland i Clarissa Frey serdecznie zawiadamiają, że dnia 18.07, o godzinie 12:00, założą sobie obrączki podczas mszy świętej w kościele Wniebowstąpienia Najświętszej Maryi Panny"

\- A my kiedy się pobierzemy? – Zapytał Magnus z uśmiechem.

\- Kiedy tylko chcesz. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham. Mój ty seryjny morderco. – Cmoknął go w policzek.


End file.
